


Ranting

by AnonymousWriter_A



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec thinks it's cute, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus is frustrated, Malec, Sweet, alec is happy, bitching about clients, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Magnus had a hard day and talks to Alec about it. So he can blow off some steam.





	Ranting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy!xx

Alec came home to an empty loft, unfortunately. He took of his jacket and his boots and went over to the couch to pet Chairman Meow. He knew that Magnus wouldn't be home for several hours, he had a lot of clients today. Alec smiled when he thought about this morning. Magnus had to get up earlier than Alec, which he didn't like very much. So he decided to wake up Alec to get his morning kiss. Alec chuckled at the thought, Magnus was just so sweet. He decided he would watch a movie and relax on the couch until Magnus would be home. Chairman Meow was curled up on his chest. Alec was really tired from all the paperwork, so he decided to close his eyes for a minute, but he was asleep within seconds.

He woke up to keys turning in the lock. The frontdoor opened and Magnus walked in. He slammed with the door from annoyance. He really seemed exhausted, maybe a client irritated him.

"Hi," Alec said in a small voice rubbing his eyes, trying to become fully awake.

"Oh darling, I hadn't seen you. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Magnus looked concerned and walked over to the couch. Alec sat up on the couch, Magnus leaned down giving him a quick peck. Which was odd since he normally kissed Alec longer when they hadn't seen eachother all day. He must be really pissed, Alec thought.

"Everything okay?" he asked although he knew the answer already.

"No, I had a terrible day," Magnus huffed. "When I left here this morning, I thought 'five clients that can't be that bad, right?' Boy, was I wrong. They were all fucking baffoons, calling upon the High warlock of Brooklyn for their small little problems. The first client wanted to have me make a fucking love potion. Like those exist." Magnus rolled his eyes and started pacing through the living room, with his hands in the air making frustrated motions.

"I 'kindly' told her that she shouldn't call upon the High warlock with those kind of small issues. Maybe I didn't use those exact words, but that doens't matter." Alec chuckled, because he knew what Magnus probably had said. "She got mad at me, trying to threaten me by saying I owed her and stuff. Well I showed her that the High warlock of Brooklyn doesn't owe anything to anyone." Alec always loved it whenever Magnus would talk about being the High warlock, it always reminded him that his boyfriend was badass and extremely powerful. Most of the time Alec got to see Magnus' soft side, which was reserved for only him. He loved that side of Magnus, but whenever Magnus would show off his powers he was just really hot. He couldn't help himself, he had an incredible boyfriend.

"I thought 'this day can't be worse', I was wrong again. I should stop assuming stuff. I went to my second client, who I've worked with before, he wanted me to summon some kind of demon. So I thought, okay, I can do that. But then I saw the payment he was offering and was appalled. I set the note on fire and walked out of the building," Magnus stood still for a while. "I feel like people often forget that I'm the High warlock, I don't do stuff for that kind of reward, most certainly not when I could get in trouble for it. Amateurs. " Alec shook his head fondly at Magnus while Magnus kept on rambling about those idiotic clients.

When Magnus was done, he sat down on the table. With his head in his hands.

"Mags?" Alec called.

"Yes?" Magnus looked up at Alec.

"Come here," Alec held out his arms as indication for him to come closer.

Magnus walked over to the couch and sat down beside Alec, Alec pulled him closer. He started kissing his cheeks and his jaw softly.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"I'm cheering you up." Alec pushed Magnus' face to look at him and he smiled.

"You're cute," Magnus stated giving Alec a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Magnus," Alec confessed.

"Even when I'm bitching to you about my clients?"

"Even then," Alec said proud. "You look incredibly hot when you do that, by the way."

"I do?" Magnus asked.

"Like you don't know, I just wanted to kiss you all over."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Magnus asked smirking.

Alec gave him kisses all over his face, he stopped when Magnus started giggling like crazy.

"You feel better?"

"You always find a way to cheer me up," Magnus cupped his face and caught his lips in a passionate, but tender kiss. Alec pulled him down to the couch, so that they were cuddling in eachothers arms. Snuggling close to one another. Kissing their problems away. Eventually they had to pull back for air and they just smiled instead.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus said caressing Alec's face.

"I love you too."


End file.
